Est-ce que c'est mal ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Is that all right?" de Cherry Tiger : Suzuna fait une visite-surprise à Sena, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral avec ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Fluff. Se passe à Enma. SenaSuzu OS


_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis TELLEMENT de temps à la finir. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis l'année dernière et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai bossé dessus que maintenant. Mais le fait est que j'avais une autre HiruMamo à l'esprit en travaillant dessus ce qui montre que j'adore toujours énormément ce pairing. Mais bon, au moins j'ai mis sous clé mon fanatisme et finit ceci ! Hourra ! 8D**

**Lorsque j'ai écrit cette SenaSuzu pendant qu'ils sont à Enma, j'ai essayé de montrer leur maturité. Dites-moi si vous les trouvez OOC d'une quelconque manière et je ferais de mon mieux la prochaine fois ! Jusque-là, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Suzuna frissonna légèrement en tirant sur le col de sa veste pour mieux couvrir son cou. Ses jurons étaient mis en valeur par de petites bouffées de fumée blanche qui s'élevaient dans l'air, indiquant la température ambiante. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son écharpe ? C'était la base par une nuit pareille. Fronçant les sourcils à son oubli mais tout de même soulagée d'avoir pensé au reste, elle lâcha un soupir, regardant la fumée blanche disparaître devant elle avant de pénétrer dans l'université d'Enma.

C'était comme si toute chose avait gelée sur place, rien ne bougeait, pas un son ne se faisait entendre. Mais cela ne découragea Suzuna. Elle était déterminée à atteindre la bibliothèque, espérant tout de même ne pas finir gelée en route. Elle pressa le pas alors qu'elle apercevait la bibliothèque au loin et soupira de soulagement en voyant que les portes étaient encore ouvertes.

Usant de sa carte d'étudiant pour entrer, Suzuna contempla la bibliothèque qui venait juste d'être rénovée. Tandis que la structure était toujours la même, le mobilier avait été changé pour un plus blanc et métallique, dégageant dès lors une impression d'élégance. La décoration aussi avait changé, il y avait maintenant des tableaux au mur ainsi que des statues abstraites qui étaient censées inciter à la créativité et à la réflexion, mais Suzuna les trouva juste distrayantes. _Enma est toujours en train d'essayer de se surpasser…_

Suzuna s'enfonça plus encore dans la bibliothèque, là où la modernisation n'avait pas fait son œuvre. Elle dépassa des rangées et des rangées de livres obsolètes qui sentaient le moisi avant de trouver les salles d'étude sur sa droite. Les salles d'étude avaient été spécialement conçues pour que les élèves puissent étudier et discuter en groupe dans un endroit à part où ils ne dérangeaient pas le reste de la bibliothèque. Suzuna connaissait une certaine personne qui avait tendance à utiliser ces salles dès qu'il stressait, aussi jeta-t-elle un coup d'œil dans chaque par la lucarne avant de trouver la bonne. Elle prit une grande inspiration et puis en souriant joyeusement elle ouvrit la porte.

« Ya~ Sena ! » Salua Suzuna en essayant de ne pas crier mais en étant incapable de contenir sa gaieté.

Avec des livres éparpillés sur toute la table et sa tête plongée dans l'un, Sena leva les yeux, la surprise se peignant sur sa figure. « Suzuna ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Suzuna étudia son visage un instant, notant les cernes gonflées et son teint palot. Toutefois, malgré son air épuisé, ses yeux s'allumèrent en la voyant et elle trouva cela assez réconfortant. « J'avais l'intuition que je te trouverais ici. Avec les examens qui arrivent et tout ça… »

« Ah… » Sena se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Ouais, j'ai été assez prit par le foot récemment… j'ai oublié comment étaient les exams ici. »

« Tu manques toujours de sommeil quand tu es nerveux, » remarqua Suzuna alors qu'elle prit place à côté de lui, serrant son sac à dos en face d'elle. « En plus tu as eu un match hier alors je suppose que tu n'as pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

Sena sourit nerveusement mais il dit d'un ton satisfait : « C'était un bon match. Je suis content que l'équipe s'améliore. Unsui est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter mais Mizumachi et Monta sont assez difficiles à gérer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes, parfois. Mais dès qu'on a besoin d'eux sur le terrain, ils se donnent à fond. »

« Comme toi, » ajouta doucement Suzuna, en se rappelant comment Sena ne cessait de se démener à l'entrainement.

« Hum ? » répondit Sena d'un air absent. « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Ah non, rien ! » Répondit rapidement Suzuna en sortant un thermos de son sac. « Je t'ai amené du thé. Tu devrais faire une pause ! J'ai fait des onigiri aussi, j'avais l'intuition que tu louperais le dîner. »

L'estomac de Sena choisit ce moment-là pour se faire entendre. Suzuna et Sena se regardèrent un instant avant que Suzuna ne rit à gorge déployée et que Sena ne pouffe de rire honteusement. « Merci de me le rappeler… je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. »

Suzuna déballa les onigiri et lui en tendit nerveusement un, son cœur battant un peu plus fort alors que Sena en prenait une bouchée. Il le remarqua et sourit : « Tu les as fait toi-même, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? » Suzuna rougit légèrement en détournant le regard, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture-éclair de son sac. « C'est mauvais, hein ? C'est la première fois que je les fais sans Mamo-nee alors je suis sûre que je me suis plantée quelque part… »

En éclatant doucement de rire, Sena secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. C'est très bon. » Sena mordit encore dedans et puis but un peu de thé avant de demander un autre onigiri. Suzuna sourit, en ayant préparé pas mal puisque l'appétit de Sena avait augmenté récemment à cause de l'entrainement intensif des Enma Fires. Elle était sûre que Sena pouvait autant manger que Kurita… bien que ce serait un chouilla exagéré, remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

« Merci… »

La parole de Sena la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lui souriait. Tout en étant fatigués, ses yeux continuaient de s'allumer devant elle. « … Pour quoi ? »

Sena détourna le regard, une réaction de timidité avec laquelle Suzuna était coutumière. Dès qu'il agissait de la sorte, il se mettait à bégayer nerveusement et ses mains à trembler légèrement, tout en évitant allègrement de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais il y avait une impression de calme alors que Sena regardait les livres posés devant lui, et lorsqu'il parla, il n'y avait pas de signe de celui qu'il était auparavant dans ses mots : « Tu as toujours été une supportrice exceptionnelle pour moi. Sur le terrain et en dehors. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'apprécie vraiment tes efforts… » Il lui adressa un regard confiant. « …Et que ce que tu fais signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle sentit une chaleur confortable dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Les bras lui en tombèrent, essayant de former des mots que son esprit ne pouvait pas enregistrer. _Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Donc… euh… » Sena détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, le bégaiement nerveux revenu et idem pour le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'il se saisissait d'un livre. « M-merci. J-je suis content que tu sois là. »

Revoyant ce côté-là de Sena, Suzuna s'apaisa. En riant, elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et dit : « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Idiot de Sena ! Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça ! »

« V-vraiment ? Mais je pensais que c'était la chose à faire ! » S'exclama Sena avec un peu trop de force, clapant sa main devant sa bouche par réflexe et allant regarder à la porte si quelqu'un était venu les sermonner pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'aucun bibliothécaire ne viendrai les virer de la salle, il soupira et se rassit, fermant les yeux un instant.

Suzuna pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment épuisé. « Hé, Sena… tu devrais vraiment te reposer. »

« Hein ? » Sena ouvrit un œil. « Et bien… je le ferais si je le pouvais. Mais j'ai encore plein de trucs à réviser… »

« Tu peux réviser demain. Ce n'est pas si pressé, » déclara Suzuna. « Allez, je te raccompagne ? »

« Tu inverses les rôles, Suzuna, » plaisanta Sena alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise pour s'étirer. « Mais même si je rentre chez moi, je ne pense pas arriver à dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Il y a l'entrainement tôt demain matin, j'ai besoin de garder l'équipe en forme pour notre prochain match. Et je m'inquiète surtout pour mes examens parce que je ne pense pas avoir travaillé suffisamment ces derniers temps… »

Suzuna se leva et clapa gentiment ses mains sur les joues de Sena. « Tu t'inquiètes trop, Sena. »

Sena la regarda avec incrédulité un moment, figure toujours entre les paumes de Suzuna. « Ah… ben… je suppose que je suis comme ça… »

« Je sais ! Mais je pense que ça va trop loin maintenant ! Plus tu penses à l'équipe et à tes études, plus c'est stressant pour toi ! Donc il faut que tu te relaxes !

« C-comment ? »

Suzuna rougit un moment en enlevant ses mains de son visage et en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. « Pose ta tête sur mes genoux. »

« …Hein ? »

Suzuna refusa de lever les yeux pour voir son expression, sachant très bien à quoi elle ressemblerait. « C'est bon ! Fais-le ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Suzuna le vit s'immobiliser. Son cœur battait la chamade à cet instant, se demandant pourquoi elle dû utiliser cette astuce. Peut-être qu'elle devrait tout arrêter… et si ça ne marchait pas ? Mais la prochaine chose qu'elle savait, Sena avait rapproché sa chaise de la sienne et, sans un mot, posé sa tête sur les genoux de Suzuna, regardant son visage. « C'est bon comme ça ? »

Suzuna était rouge tomate désormais. « O-oui… juste reste comme ça un moment. Tu vas bientôt t'endormir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Sena la regardait avec curiosité. « Je l'ai lu… dans un livre… » Suzuna était très embarrassée mais elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Elle ne mentait pas… elle l'avait bel et bien trouvé dans un livre sur les trucs et astuces, et ça avait attiré son attention parce qu'elle avait du mal à dormir elle-même. Mais l'utiliser avec lui ? « Je… je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Alors reste allongé et ferme les yeux. Si ça ne marche pas, dis-le-moi. »

Sena sourit gentiment et ferma les yeux. Suzuna n'était pas sûre de pouvoir respirer, de peur que sa respiration l'empêche de s'endormir. Alors qu'elle observait le visage de Sena pendant quelques minutes, elle remarqua que son expression se faisait plus apaisée au fil du temps. Sa respiration se faisait également plus régulière.

Avec hésitation, elle leva sa main droite et toucha doucement le côté de son front. Il ne réagit pas. Elle toucha le haut de son front. Il ne réagit pas plus à ça. Suzuna résista à l'envie de crier de joie.

Elle avait réussi à ce que Sena s'endorme. On dirait bien que ce livre n'était pas qu'un ramassis d'idioties !

Elle plaça gentiment sa paume sur son front, ses doigts s'emmêlant doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, combien il lui était redevable d'être à ses côtés. Elle repensa à la façon dont il l'avait dit, avec tellement de confiance dans la voix, osant même la regarder dans les yeux en parlant. La chaleur revint se loger dans sa poitrine, la faisant sourire.

« Hé, Sena… » Murmura-t-elle doucement, « Je t'ai toujours … admiré. Tu as une force en toi qui laisse mon cœur en feu à chaque fois que je l'aperçois. Même si tu as tes peurs et tes doutes, sur le terrain tu les mets toujours de côté. Tu es un grand meneur d'hommes et tu t'inquiètes pour tes coéquipiers. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'encourager, Sena. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'aider…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec toi. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage serein de Sena, sa propre fatigue la réclamant au pays des songes. « Sena… est-ce que c'est mal ? »

La respiration régulière de Sena l'incita à fermer les yeux. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée. Elle pouvait imaginer eux deux paniquer au réveil, conscient de l'embarras de la situation. S'ils se réveillaient vraiment tardivement, Sena paniquerait et elle pourrait être témoin de sa vitesse phénoménale pour qu'il soit à l'heure à l'entrainement…

Et pourtant elle sourit, parce qu'en imaginant Sena courir vers le terrain, elle s'entendait déjà hurlait son nom pour l'encourager.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ceci est dédicacé à Caath qui a bien aimé la dernière SenaSuzu que j'ai posté^^ Et c'est également pour vous, chers lecteurs désespérés de ne pas trouver tant que ça d'histoires sur ce pairing. Personnellement ce n'est pas tant que ça ma tasse de thé, je préfère largement les HiruMamo, mais je voulais vous faire une fleur^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
